Tom and Bobert 1 (PlayStation 2) (Julian Bernardino's Style) Preview Clip 2: The Blackwater City.
Here is preview clip two of Tom and Bobert 1 (PlayStation 2). Cast *Ratchet - Tom (Tom and Jerry) *Clank - Bobert (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Captain Qwark - Anakin Skywalker (Star Wars) Transcript *Tom: Now where do we see Master Anakin Skywalker? *Bobert: Let's go this way. *(Tom and Bobert fly over to get some boats, swing across, and fall in, but get eaten by a fish, and get spat back to where they are, so they try again. They carefully swing across to the other side, breaking a crate open to get some bolts and go into an elevator, which takes them down as they enter an area. They drain out the water with a weapon and go up to get some bolts and go back up. They climb upward, bring back the water up, and sink it down again, but go down to collect some bolts, and climb back to bring the water up again. They swim over to a tunnel and go through it and bust through blocked walls. They drain the water out, climb down to collect more bolts, and go through a tunnel, but bust a blocked wall, and enter an area to swim round and grab more objects before they go back up to the top to fill up the water again. They dive into the water and swim through the tunnel and arrive at the top of another area. The heroes hit some objects while going around a circle to collect more bolts, slide down a hill, and open the door, but try to escape the rising water, and collect more bolts while at it. The water keeps rising, and as Tom and Bobert try to swim out of it, they drown and are back at the start. They do the same thing over again and succeed in defeating enemies and swimming in and out of the rising water and reach the elevator just in time. The elevator takes Tom and Bobert up to the top where they meet Sheriff Sam Brown) *Sheriff Sam Brown: Hey hey hey! Press conference is over! Captain Qwark do not want no more reporters bugging him in his trailer! *Tom: Oh… you see, my friend and I need to speak to the Captain about a matter of galactic security. *Sheriff Sam Brown: You mean you and your walking camera? You paparazzi make me sick! Now beat it! *Boert: But sir, I'm sure that Master Anakin Skywalker will understand once we- *Sheriff Sam Brown: No, no, save it. I know how it works. You convince me to let you in. You snap a picture of the captain in his underpants. *Tom: …underpants? *Sheriff Sam Brown: Then, you sell the picture to the Info-Tabloids for a million bolts! *Tom: You got it all wrong! *Sheriff Sam Brown: Meanwhile, I'm stuck here making six bolts an hour and I have to listen to a lecture from that cheapskate Anakin! So you do not get in unless I get a kickback, in advance! *(Tom and Bobert pay Sheriff Sam Brown a million bolts) *Sheriff Sam Brown: You see how it works? You grease the hinges, the door opens. *(Tom and Bobert go inside) *Bobert: Master Anakin Skywalker? *Anakin Skywalker: What's that?! *Tom: It's Tom and Bobert, Sir. You know, from the shows... *Anakin Skywalker: Oh, yes, yes, I know who you are. *Tom: Really?! *Anakin Skywalker: Yes, and thank the Galaxy, you found me. There's an awful plot being hatched to destroy our planets... *Bobert: Tom, he knows! *Tom: Great. Does that mean we can go hoverboarding now? *Anakin Skywalker: My friends, we're in all grave danger and I believe that together we put a stop to this madness. *Tom: What?! Together? You mean you want our help as well?! *Anakin Skywalker: Look, Tom, I've been keeping an eye on you, and I've never seen anyone with such raw talent. You are a true hero in the making! *Tom: Really? You mean I could be famous? *Anakin Skywalker: Oh, really. Oh, here, take this. *Narrator: What makes one man toil in obscurity while another becomes a hero? Is it strength, compassion, determination, or just pure blind luck? Wise men through the ages have struggled with that very question, but Master Anakin knows the secret! That's why he's been able to defeat more desparates, rescue more damsels in distress and save more civilisations than any other hero in the Galaxy! Now is your opportunity to see if you got the stuff heroes are made of! This Infobot contains coordinates to Anakin's secret base. Can you quickly conquer Anakin's killer candidate of qwonfounded complextions? Can you quickly qwon - can, can you Qwarkly quick - eurgh! Just make your way through the defenses to the center of the base! Prove yourself, learn the secret, and earn your place in Galactic History! (starts speaking fast) Consult your doctor before attempting any straineous exercise. Not responsible for death or dismemberment. Your results may vary. The infomercial finished, and the Infobot moved over to Bobert's side. We now see Anakin with a microphone in his hand, speaking through it proudly. *Anakin Skywalker: Meet me at… uh… (puts the microphone away) Meet me at my headquarters. *Tom: Hey, "Captain Tom" - what do you think? *Bobert: We will not fail you, Sir. We promise. Category:Julian Bernardino